xxxHolic: Mokoni
by Kyoki-chan
Summary: What if Mokona wasn't the only thing that Yuuko and Clow created? What if there was a prototype named Mokoni that was a pain in the rear and had to be locked away to rid the world of it's nonsense until one day when a customer of Yuuko needed it?
1. Chapter 1: Mokoni? A protocol Mokona?

**I do not own xxxHolic or Tsubasa. They both rightfully belong to CLAMP. I do however own Mokoni and Kyoki and any other original character that may pop in unless I state otherwise.

* * *

****Chapter One: Mokoni...? A protocol Mokona? What? **

I, Kyoki Okamiki, was in a very happily mood as I began to ran toward Yûko's shop. It was finally time for my cousins and mine hard work to finally pay off for us to be able to travel around to other worlds. The price had been high, but it was worth it, plus Yûko cut down the price a little bit since what we were using to travel around with was... well... let's just say it wasn't as convenient as a Mokona. I had seen it... from a far... and... well... yea...I just hoped it would correctly. Me and my cousin both had our separate reasons for wanting to travel. Currently at that moment I was still wearing my school uniform since I had just got out of school. I carried my backpacked filled with some clothes and other belongings that I could not leave behind.

"...ki.... Kyoki?" I heard a male voice calling from behind, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Watanuki running toward me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Watanuki-kun. I got lost in my thoughts and spaced out. You should have thrown something at me to get my attention sooner. Were you calling me for long?" I asked him as I blushed. I was embarrassed that he had seen me space out yet again... but the main reason was because I have had a crush on him since I first saw him in fifth grade. But he likes Himawari so I am not going to get in the way of his love for her. Besides, it's only a crush, right?

"I just called out a couple of times. It's all right though, don't worry about it." Watanuki said as he smiled at me. "Are you looking excited that you are going to be able to travel now?"

I nodded rapidly. "Oui, oui da. I am super excited. I can't wait. But I'm kinda sad at the same time. I'm going to miss you, Domeki and everyone else as well."

"I'm going to miss you too. Work is going to be a pain again without you two around. Don't get into too much trouble."

"Hehe, I'll try not too. Yume-chan will be there with me so she will keep me out of trouble. Have fun while we're gone. Don't let Yûko overwork you... though it is Yûko we are talking about, so that may be out of the question. And don't give up on Himawari-chan; someday she will realize you like her and she'll probably like you back."

"Really?! Do you really think so?" Kimihiro said happily. He began to jump around which made me laugh.

"Yea. I do think so." I said, nodding.

"Yay!" Watanuki said.

I stopped as we stood in front Yûko's shop. To most people it looked like a regular empty lot with some post, but I saw the house and the front yard. I sighed. "Do you think that Yume-chan is here yet?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see." He said, stopping beside me.

I nodded, but stayed where I was.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Y-yes. A little bit... do you think that I will be able to come back to this world... someday?"

"Of course and when you do, we'll throw a huge welcome back party, all right?" He said as he smiled down at me.

I nodded and smiled back. "Yea. That sounds like fun." I wanted to ask him if he thought it was a good idea to travel around to other worlds, but I didn't since he took my hand and started to lead me toward Yûko's front door.

"C'mon, Yûko-san is probably getting annoyed by now." Watanuki said.

"Yea." I followed him. I started to think there was nothing to be nervous about.

We were greeted by Moro and Maru who ushered us where Yûko was sitting in the backyard. When she saw us she giggled for some odd reason...

"What's so funny?" Watanuki asked.

"You two! You're too cute! You know, the two of you would make a cure couple." Yûko said, pointing to our still holding hands.

Both of us looked at our hands, then each other before quickly letting go.

"It was nothing Yûko-sama. He was just helping me since I was a little nervous a few moments ago.

"Mmm-hmmm. I bet." Yûko said before she, Mokona, Maru and Moro began to sing "Watanuki has a girlfriend~! Kyoki has a boyfriend~! Yay~!"

I sighed. "I pity you for having to deal with these guys by yourself."

"Me too. I'm starting to wish I could leave with you."

The four of them sang that a couple of times before quieting down.

I glanced around and then looked at Yûko-sama. "Is Yume-chan here? We were going to meet here after school."

"Yes... about that." Yûko said as she stood up and walked over to us.

"She got here before you. We were sitting down, waiting for you. Then-" Yûko began.

"Mokoni was a bad boy and made a clone of himself and sent that girl away to another world." A thing that was the same shape and size as Mokona said, hoping onto Yûko's shoulder. This thing's color was different though. His left ear was white, while the right was black. His left arm and right arm were white along with its torso while the right arm and left leg were black. It was Mokoni, and it was what my cousin and me were going to use to travel... at least that was what the plan was. The Mokoni was a prototype for the Mokonas'. Cause you know, things don't come out the first time you make it, and that is how this came about. Yûko and Clow first attempt to create the wonderful, cute, helpful Mokona's turned out coming out as Mokonis.

As I stood there, my jaw dropped open as the reality set in. "W-what? Yume... is not here?"

"No, I'm sorry. This thing jus came out of nowhere and made a clone like he said, and whisked Yume away. But this one still works. You can go after Yume-chan. I'm sure you will catch up to her before you know it. This one has a communicative link to the Mokona's and the other Mokoni.

I sighed, relieved at this. "That is good."

"Doesn't mean I'll use it though." Mokoni said, sticking out his tongue.

"Why you little brat! Yes, you will." I stepped forward to grab the thing to pound some sense into it's pea sized brain, but Watanuki grabbed me and pulled me back before I could.

Yûko grabbed it and held it in front of her face. "You will do your job or I am going to terminate you right now."

Mokoni shuddered. "Yes, ma'am."

"And you will do whatever Kyoki tells you to do." Yûko told it.

The thing nodded, which surprised me. I figured this was a creature that would not listen to anyone.

"Good." She turned and looked at me. "Are you ready to go now? It would be best to go now before Yume leaves the world is currently is in."

"I'm ready." I told her.

"Ok. Mokoni you take her to where Yume is." Yûko told it.

"Fine, fine." He said.

"Bye, Moro and Maru, see you two later. Bye Mokona, be a good little pork bun."

The three of them said goodbye and waved. Mokona gave me a quick hug before jumping back onto Yûko's shoulder.

"Bye, Watanuki-kun."

"Good bye. Have fun. I'll see ya later." He said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Yea. Later." I turned to face Yûko. "Yûko, thank you for everything and helping me and my cousin."

"Your welcome. Don't forget that you can talk to me through the Mokoni and Mokona. Keep in touch, all right?'

"Yes, I will." I nodded.

"Damnit, let's just go already!" Mokoni yelled as it opened his mouth and began to start the transportation. I managed to say goodbye once more before I was swallowed up in the creatures mouth to the first world I was going to visit.

* * *

**I wrote this on a complete case of pure boredom. **

**Please R&R...**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Needs To Die

**Ah, here is chapter two. I hope everyone likes it. **

** I do not own Tsubasa or xxxHolic. Though... at times I really wish I did...

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Someone Needs To Die And It's Name Is Mokoni**

When I came to I didn't know how long I had been out. I don't even remember when I went to sleep. I just remember being drifted away from my world then opening my eyes and finding myself in the middle of a park with people walking around on the sidewalk paths. I was currently under a tree on soft grass. The people who walked past did not even look at me, which made me wonder if I wasn't dead and now a ghost that haunted another world. As I sat there watching the people go by I looked at their clothing and was amused to see that their clothing was that of some people wore in my world around the time of the Titanic.

I looked around me to see if Mokoni was sleeping nearby as well... but I found it nowhere. I assumed that the creature has wandered off to see the scenery or something. I decided to wait there for a while until it came back. It would not be much for my first world adventure to be ruined by leaving this spot and Mokoni coming back for me and not finding me there and run off looking for me and me looking for him and the two of us get lost for forever in this town. Or... knowing Mokoni... maybe he would take off without me. So I sat and waited.

And waited.

And then waited so more.

Finally after waiting for three hours I could not take it anymore and decided to go off looking for him on my own. I got up and walked to the pathway and started to walk with the people there. They all stepped away from me so there was a bubble of emptiness all around me. Which I didn't mind. I'm not one for human contact anyway. And still, none of them looked at me, which I found amusing since I was wearing clothing so much different than them, but I did not care at the least. Hell, I was relieved that no one pointed out at me and started laughing at the stupid girl who couldn't keep up with their crazy trend... or whatever.

As I walked I looked at all the buildings and stores and I so felt like I was in some kind of theme park or had stepped back in time. As I looked at a small garden in front of someone's house, I noticed Mokoni there.

I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the ears and held him close to my face. "You there! Where have you been? And where is Yume? Have you found her? Where is she in this world?"

And do you want to know what the damn thing did? It laughed. Not a nice I'm-glad-to-see-you-and-see-that-you-are-ok type of laughs either. It was a rude little laugh like a you-are-such-a-idiot-for-not-being-able-to-find-me-sooner-and-I-know-something-that-you-don't-know-and-when-you-do-know-you're-not-going-to-be-happy type of laugh. It made me mad so I shook the damn thing.

"Tell me now and stop that hideous laughter." I said, stopping the shaking of it.

"Yume is not around. This world does not have Yume in it. It never did. Yume has never stepped foot on this world." Mokoni laughed some more.

"Then why did you bring me here? Yûko told you to take me to her. Why didn't you?'

"Be~cause~ Mokoni~ didn't want to~!" It said that in a sing-songy type of tone, which irritated me even more.

"Let me talk to Yûko right now. Open the communication link. Now!"

"Yûko has no control over me now. So she won't be able to help you." Before I could strangle and hopefully successfully kill the bastard, it bit me my arm, causing me to drop it and cry out in pain as it sped away. You wouldn't think it would, but this thing had very... VERY sharp teeth.

Blood poured down my arm, but I didn't have time at the moment to worry about that since people were yelling at me through the window. They were yelling about something about someone watching them and some yelled for someone to get a gun to shoot the spy in the front yard. I looked up at the window and saw a middle age woman and a man about the same age looking at me. The two of them disturbed me, not because they were yelling at someone to shoot me... the presumed spy. But that they would have their bedroom in the front of the house where the curtains were wide open and they were both naked and ah... doing... well... the baby making dance... I guess you could say. Who in their right mind would do that when anyone could look in and see them? Either they were messed up, or this whole city was. I didn't want to stay and find out since there was someone who was going to come out with a gun soon. I would have ran right then, but then I remembered Mokoni and how he had been looking in that window. Then it hit me. The little twit was a pervert.

Then I remembered I had to find him to get me off this world to the next so I could find Yume-chan. I turned to run, but then remembered something very vital... I can't run very well.

I can run for at least fifteen feet... but then my legs just give out. I ran to the sidewalk and a few feet more, then stopped. I heard shouting from the house as I looked up and down the street for anything that would help me get out of here. I decided to just start walking very fast and hope they would lose me in the crowd.

I walked and walked, always keeping looking around me incase the creature was around. I walked for at least thirty minutes and did not hear the crack of a gun or anyone else screaming about spies. When I neared a bench I sat down, resting for a few minutes.

After I was finished resting I got up and decided to ask people if they had seen the creature of which I was hunting. I walked up to a couple holding hands that looked to be my age.

"Hey, hello. I was wondering if you've seen a small black and white rabbit looking creature come this way?"

They looked at me oddly and the female pointed at my clothing and said something in a language I did not understand. The man then said something as well that I did not understand. After that the two of them rushed past me, looking over my shoulder to make sure I was not following them.

"What the hell is their problem?" I asked to no one in particular and continued on my way. I asked a few other people along the way, but pretty much the same thing happened. There were a few incidents where the people just pointed at me and ran away without saying a word. I didn't get it. They left me alone when I didn't talk, but as soon as my mouth opens they run away like I'm a plague or a very hungry Siberian tiger that has not eaten in weeks.

I really wanted to get off of his world and into one where people could understand me. As that thought passed through my mind I suddenly remember Yûko telling me that Mokoni would translate what these people said to me and would translate what I said so they could understand. But it got too far away it wouldn't work... so that meant it was too far off... or maybe it left the place completely... I hoped it didn't leave yet. I still needed to get off this world... and kill it.

As I wandered around looking for Mokoni, I did not want to give up looking it in case it was till in this world, I started to realize that I had the feeling that I was being watched... and followed...

* * *

** AH! A cliffhanger... ish... type ending. They are evil. Yes. **

**Oh, before I forget. I just want to apologize on Mokoni's behalf if it ever does anything that would offend anyone. I do not wish to be sued because of something it did.  
**

**Please R&R... I'm rather curious how people thing about this fanfic... **

**Oh, and I'm not use to typing in this style... so please forgive me if it is horrible. I wanted to try something new and this is what I got. xD  
**


End file.
